Elefanten in Indonesien
|} Der Inselstaat Indonesien in Südostasien mit der viertgrößten Staatsbevölkerung der Erde ist eines der letzten Heimatländer des Asiatischen Elefanten. Die Tiere leben wild nur auf den beiden Inseln Sumatra und Borneo. Vor allem auf Sumatra sind Elefanten anzutreffen, während auf Borneo nur ein kleiner Teil des Lebensraums der Borneo-Elefanten auf indonesischer Seite (in der Provinz Ost-Kalimantan) liegt, nahe der Grenze zum malaysischen Bundesstaat Sabah, wo die "Zwergelefanten" (pygmy elephants) der Borneo-Unterart häufiger anzutreffen sind. Die Unterart des Sumatra-Elefanten lebt wild ausschließlich auf Sumatra, auf anderen Inseln (Java, Bali) sind diese Tiere nur in menschlicher Obhut anzutreffen. Das Verbreitungsgebiet des Sumatra-Elefanten umfasste um das Jahr 2000 noch Regionen, die über die ganze Insel verteilt waren, insbesondere in den Provinzen Aceh, Riau und den südlichen ProvinzenManagement of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, Fig. 1, auf www.fao.org. In diesen Gebieten gibt es auch einige Trainings-Center, wo Elefanten seit 1985 "ausgebildet" werden sollten. Damit sollten die Konflikte zwischen Elefanten und der wachsenden Bevölkerung um Nahrung und Raum entschärft werden. Statt Tötung (Culling) wurden "Problem-Elefanten" gefangen und in den Centern gezähmtEbd.: Elephant domestication in recent times. Die Methode hat sich aber nicht bewährt, da es nur wenige Interessenten für die gezähmten Sumatra-Elefanten gibt. Natürliches Vorkommen thumb|left|650px|Westteil Indonesiens Die heutigen Aufenthaltsgebiete der Asiatischen Elefanten in Indonesien befinden sich auf Sumatra (Indonesisch: Sumatera) und dem indonesischen Teil von Borneo, der auf Bahasa Indonesia Kalimantan genannt wird. Die ursprünglich auf Java lebenden Java-Elefanten, die eine Unterart des Asiatischen Elefanten bildeten, sind dort ausgestorben. Inzwischen wird angenommen, die im Nordosten Borneos lebenden Borneo-Elefanten seien die späten Nachkommen der Elefanten von Java. 'Gunung Leuser National Park, Sumatra' Der Gunung-Leuser-Nationalpark ist einer der bekannteren Nationalparks auf Sumatra. Der ist zum größten Teil im Südwesten der Provinz Aceh gelegen, hat aber auch einen kleineren Anteil in der Provinz Nordsumatra. Er ist am einfachsten von der Provinzhauptstadt Medan zu erreichen. Touristisch erschlossen ist die Gegend um Bukit Lawang, wo ein Orang-Utan-Schutzzentrum liegt. In der Nähe gibt es das Tangkahan Elefantencamp, das neben dem Einsatz als Parkpatrouille auch Angebote zu Trekkingtouren durch den Park macht. Neben Tangkahan gibt es in Aras Napal eine Patrouilleneinheit mit Elefanten, die den Gunung Leuser National Park durchzieht. Der Park hat seinen Namen von seinem höchsten Punkt in über 3.000 m Höhe, dem Gunung Leuser. Von Tangkahan aus gibt es auch für Touristen Gelegenheit, wilde Elefanten zu Gesicht zu bekommenGunung Leuser National Park, auf journeum.com. Die Schutzpatrouillen mit Elefanten dienen vor allem zum Erhalt der WildelefantenSumatran Elephant Conservation Programme, auf www.fauna-flora.org und sollen diese auch von Konfliktfeldern zurücktreibenUPG - Gunung Leuser National Park Sumatra, auf www.nowpublic.com. Die genaue Zahl der Elefanten im Gunung Leuser Park ist nicht bekannt, sie wird teilweise auf 300 geschätztSumatra, auf www.sumatra-indonesia.com. Die Zahl hat allerdings deutlich abgenommenElephants on Sumatra, auf www.trijaya-travel.com, wobei das Gebiet des Nationalparks einen ausreichenden Raum für eine stabile Population bieten sollIndonesien, auf www.antoniapachmann.com. Insgesamt wird für Aceh von einer "moderaten" Zahl von Elefanten gesprochen, wobei diese auch über den Nationalpark hinaus sich weit über die Provinz verteilenCurrent Status of Asian Elephants in Indonesia, auf www.asesg.org. So liegen die Verbreitungsgebiete in Aceh auch durchaus jenseits der Grenzen des Gunung-Leuser-NationalparksEbd., S. 57, Figure 2. 'Kerinci Seblat National Park, Sumatra' Der Kerinci Seblat National Park erstreckt sich über vier Provinzen im Südwesten der Insel Sumatra. Er umfasst fast 14.000 km² und gliedert sich in die vier Teile in den Provinzen West-Sumatra, Bengkulu, Jambi und Süd-Sumatraauf en.wikipedia.org. Der Park liegt in einem Abschnitt des sich den ganzen Westen der Insel entlangziehenden Barisan-Gebirges, das vor allem aus Vulkanen bestehtBarisangebirge, auf de.wikipedia.org. Zu den Vulkanen im Kerinci-Seblat-Nationalpark gehören der Gunung Kerinci als höchster Berg des NationalparksKerinci Seblat National Park, auf kincaitourism.wordpress.com und der Gunung Sumbing (in der Provinz Jambi). Nach jüngeren Angaben ist die schrumpfende Population der Elefanten in dem Nationalpark wegen der Topographie der bergigen Landschaft zersplittertCurrent Status of Asian Elephants in Indonesia, auf www.asesg.org, S. 56-57. Westlich des Gebirges leben in Nord-Bengkulu Elefanten vorwiegend im Bereich zwischen den Flussregion des Seblat im Süden und des Bantal im Norden. Eine Option für einen Korridor zum Gelände des Seblat Elephant Conservation Center besteht wegen der dortigen etwa 200-300 wild lebenden Elefanten. Zu Konflikten kommt es insbesondere im Gebiet des Flusses Rekat, wo Ölplantagen entstanden sind, während die Elefanten den Zugang in den Air-Di-Wäldern verloren haben. Es wird vermutet, dass in diesem Teil des Nationalparks etwa 100 Elefanten lebenEbd.. Auf der östlichen Seite, in der Provinz Jambi, leben im Kerinci Seblat National Park zwei oder mehr Herden in der Region um den Gunung Sumbing, und zwar westlich und östlich dieses Schichtvulkans. Es wird eine Gesamtgröße von 40 Tieren angenommen, darunter eine Herde von weniger als elf TierenEbd.. Auch hier haben sich die Aufenthaltsgebiete verkleinert, und es sind auch Fälle von Wilderei bekannt, die das Elfenbein zum Ziel hattenEbd.. 'Seblat Elephant Conservation Center Area, Bengkulu, Sumatra' In Seblat in der Provinz Bengkulu an der südlichen Westküste der Insel Sumatra gibt es eines der auf Sumatra eingerichteten Trainingszentren für Elefanten, wo aufgrund von Konflikten zwischen Mensch und Elefant eingefangene Elefanten ausgebildet werden (Seblat Elephant Conservation Center). Zum Trainingszentrum gehört ein größeres Waldgebiet von va. 6.800 haSupport of Conservation Response Units (CRU) at the Seblat ECC in Bengkulu Province, Final Report, auf www.elephantconservation.org, S. 2., in dem sich auch wild lebende Elefanten aufhalten. Zum Schutz dieser Tiere ist mit Unterstützung der International Elephant Foundation (IEF) nach dem Vorbild in Tangkahan eine Conservation Response Unit (CRU) mit einigen Elefanten des Zentrum gebildet worden2010 The Role of Conservation Response Unit (CRU) in Human Elephant Conflict Mitigation and Strengthening the Forest Status of Elephant Conservation Center (ECC) Seblat-Bengkulu, auf www.elephantconservation.org. Mit dieser Einheit sollten die Wildelefanten geschützt und die besagten Konflikte eingedämmt werden. Durch wachsende Besiedelung und Bepflanzung von Plantagen in der Nachbarschaft des Gebiets werden die Elefanten zunehmend vom Territorium des nahe gelegenen Kerinci-Seblat-Nationalparks isoliertIndonesia: Sumatran elephants in Bengkulu increasingly isolated, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com, und es kommt zu Konflikten. Daher bemüht sich die Provinz um die Einrichtung eines Korridors, indem die betroffenen, zur Produktion genutzten Wälder dem Seblat Elephant Conservation Center zugeschlagen und so das Gebiet um über 11.000 ha LandIndonesia: Proporal to widen wildlife corridor in Sumatra, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com erweitert werden sollIndonesia: Sumatran elephants in Bengkulu increasingly isolated, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com. Viele der Elefanten, die im Gebiet des Seblat-Zentrum leben, durchstreiften ursprünglich die Plantagen in der Nachbarschaft und wurden dann von gezähmten Elefanten in das Waldgebiet gebracht, wo sie weitgehend ungestört sind und sich in ihrem natürlichen Lebensraum aufhalten könnenElephants in Indonesia: Elephant population in Bengkulu increases, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com. Dennoch kommt es immer wieder noch zu auch tödlichen Auseinandersetzungen, wie beim Tod von acht Elefanten zwischen Januar und Juli 2011ProFauna Urges the Government to Fully Enforce the Law on the Death of Eight Sumatran Elephants in Bengkulu, auf www.profauna.org. Im Gebiet wurden für März 2011 etwa 70 Elefanten gezählt, deren Zahl in den letzten zwei Jahren um zwanzig erhöht worden sein soll. Dabei werden auch acht im ersten Drittel des Jahres 2011 im Waldgebiet geborene Elefantenkälber angegebenElephants in Indonesia: Elephant population in Bengkulu increases, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.com. Die Gesamtzahl der wilden Elefanten im Seblat Conservation Center ist damit geringer, als im Bericht der International Elephant Foundation für etwa 2005 geschätzt wurde. Dort nimmt die Bengkulu Natural Resources Conservation Agency (BKSDA) eine Zahl von 200-300 Elefanten anSupport of Conservation Response Units (CRU) at the Seblat ECC in Bengkulu Province, Final Report, auf www.elephantconservation.org, S. 2.. '"Elephant Habitat" in Sarolangun und Batanghari, Jambi, Sumatra' In den Bezirken Sarolangun und Batanghari im mittleren Süden der Provinz Jambi leben noch Elefanten vornehmlich in der Südregion der beiderseitigen Grenze und auch darüber hinaus in die südlich angrenzende Provinz Süd-Sumatra hineinCurrent Status of Asian Elephants in Indonesia, Karte im Stand 2008 auf S. 57, auf www.asesg.org. Daher kündigte die Natural Resources Conservation Agency der Provinz Jambi Mitte 2011 die Einrichtung eines Schutzgebietes in diesen Bezirken an, das innerhalb der 101.000 ha im Besitz der "Restorasi Ekosistem Konservasi Indonesia (REKI)" GmbH anJambi to develop elephant habitat, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Diese Vorhaben kam vor allem wegen der zunehmenden Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant ("Human-elephant conflict") auf, insbesondere nach einer Beschwerde der Bewohner im Pauh-Distrikt in SarolangunVgl. Karte des Sarolangun-Bezirks mit seinen Distrikten auf www.pemkab.sarolangunkab.go.id, wo etwa 17 Elefanten im Januar 2011 ein 200 ha großes Areal einer Kautschuk-Plantage verwüstet hattenJambi to develop elephant habitat, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Über den weiteren Verlauf von Planung und Umsetzung ist bisher nichts bekannt. 'Bukit Barisan Selatan National Park, Lampung, Sumatra' Der Bukit Barisan Selatan National Park erstreckt sich im Westen von Lampung, der Südprovinz von Sumatra, entlang des Barisangebirges bis hinauf nach Bengkulu, in dem ein kleinerer Teil von 30% des NationalparksBukit Barisan Selatan National Park, auf www.wwf.or.id gelegen ist. Die Landschaft wird hauptsächlich vom Gebirge bestimmt, reicht aber auch direkt an die Küste heran, so dass auch Küstenflora und Mangroven im Park anzutreffen sindBukit Barisan Selatan National Park, auf www.dephut.go.id. Der Bukit Barisan Selatan National Park ist der drittgrößte Nationalpark auf Sumatra und soll 3.568 km² umfassenBukit Barisan Selatan National Park, Indonesia, auf www.rhinos.irf.org, nach jüngeren Messungen allerdings nur 3.240 km²Bukit Barisan Selatan National Park, auf www.wwf.or.id. Er wurde 1935 zum Schutzgebiet und 1982 zum Nationalpark erklärtEbd.. Der Nationalpark ist reich an Flora und FaunaBukit Barisan Selatan National Park, Sumatra, Indonesia, auf www.orchidconservationcoalition.org. Neben Sumatra-Elefanten leben dort auch die stark gefährdeten Sumatra-Tiger und Sumatra-NashörnerBukit Barisan Selatan National Park, auf www.wwf.or.id. Die ElefantenSumatran elephant population plunges; WWF calls for moratorium on deforestation, Fotos auf news.mongabay.com sollen sich in fast allen Regionen des Parks aufhaltenGone in an Instant, auf www.wwf.or.id, S. 11. Auch hier kam es zu Konflikten mit den Menschen, die gewöhnlich mit der Überführung der Elefanten ins Way Kambas Elephant Conservation Center endetenEbd.. Die zerstörten Pflanzungen betrafen Gebiete beiderseits des Streifens, der vom Nationalpark belegt istCrop Raiding by Elephants Adjacent to Two National Parks in Lampung Province, Sumatra, Indonesia, auf www.asesg.org, S. 28, Fig. 2.Von 2000 bis 2005 wurden zudem 49 Elefanten von Wilderern erlegtEbd., S. 12, Tab. 2. Die Zahl der Elefanten wird relativ hoch mit einer Population von etwa 498Current Status of Asian Elephants in Indonesia, auf www.asesg.org oder rund 500 Tieren angegebenBukit Barisan Selatan National Park, auf wikitravel.org, was etwa einem Viertel der Gesamtpopulation auf Sumatra entspricht. Insbesonder der World Wide Fund For Nature (WWF) engagiert sich zum Schutz der Natur im Nationalpark. So gibt es Bemühungen, die Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant einzuschränken, und es gibt eine gemeinsam mit der Verwaltung des Parks getragene Joint Community Patrol (JCP)Bukit Barisan Selatan National Park mit vier Elefanten aus Way KambasElephant Patrol: Bukit Barisan Selatan National Park, auf www.wwf.or.id (Video). Das Projekt soll bis 2013 dauernSix Top Achievements in BBS Conservation Project, auf www.wwf.or.id. 'Way Kambas National Park, Lampung, Sumatra' Der Way Kambas Nationalpark an der Südostküste der Provinz Lampung umfasst 1.300 km² und besteht aus Sumpfgebieten und Tieflandwäldern, die nach einer intensiven Abholzungsphase vor allem aus Sekundärwäldern bestehtWay Kambas, auf indahnesia.com. In der Küstenregion umfasst der Park auch MangrovenwälderEbd.. 1989 wurde er vorläufig, 1997 endgültig zum Nationalpark erklärtWay Kambas National Park: Habitat of the Sumatran Elephants, auf indonesia.travel. In dem Schutzgebiet leben insbesondere noch einige Sumatra-Tiger und Sumatra-NashörnerWay Kambas National Park, Indonesia, auf www.rhinos.irf.org. Für letztere gibt es ein eigenes Schutzgebiet (Sumatra Rhino Sanctuary)Way Kambas, auf indahnesia.com. Von den Elefanten wird wiederholt berichtet, dass sie die "Grenze" des Nationalparks überquert und in den angrenzenden Dörfern die Felder verwüstet hätten. So wird für 2011 resümiert, die Elefanten hätten bisher 450.000 m² Ackerland zerstört und innerhalb von zwölf Jahren 24 Menschen getötet oder verletztA Review of wildlife crop raiding in Indonesia: patterns, local perceptions, and mitigation techniques, auf primatology.netVgl. die Studie Crop-raiding elephants and conservation implications at Way Kambas National Park, Sumatra, Indonesia, auf onlinelibrary.wiley.com. Eine Herde von 25 Tieren hatte sich im Juli 2010 bei einem Streifzug durch die Felder 10 km vom Nationalpark entfernt und musste vom Way Kambas Elephant Conservation Center zurückgeführt werdenElephants stranded away from Way Kambas National Park, auf siesfund.org. Andererseit sind auch 2009 einige Büffel der benachbarten Bewohner in den Nationalpark eingedrungen, was ebenfalls zum Eindringen der Elefanten in Wohngebiet geführt haben sollBuffaloes intrude into elephants habitat in Way Kambas national park, auf www.antaranews.com. Es werden etwa 200 Elefanten im Nationalpark vermutetWay Kambas National Park: Habitat of the Sumatran Elephants, auf indonesia.travel. Andere Angaben sprechen von Schätzungen auf 180 Tiere im Jahr 2005Way Kambas National Park, auf en.wikipedia.org. Neben den Populationen im Bukit Barisan Selatan und im Way Kambas National Park soll es eine dritte, sehr viel kleinere und daher zu vernachlässigende Population in der Provinz Lampung gebenCurrent Status of Asian Elephants in Indonesia, auf www.asesg.org, S. 57. 'Bukit Tigapuluh National Park, Riau, Sumatra' thumb|300px|right|Elephants in Bukit Tigapuluh Ecosystem, inside oil palm plantation PT Agro, Teluk Kayu Putih Im Süden der Provinz Riau auf Sumatra, mit einem kleineren Anteil in der südlich anschließenden Provinz Jambi, liegt der Bukit Tigapuluh National Park mit einer Fläche von 143.143 ha LandBukit Tiga Puluh National Park, auf www.indonesia-tourism.com, von denen etwa 33.000 ha in Jambi liegenBukit Tigapuluh National Park, auf en.wikipedia.org. Die Region "Bukit Tigapuluh" ("Dreissig Hügel") umfasst ein größeres Gelände auch außerhalb des Nationalparks, auf dem u.a. neben Elefanten Sumatra-Tiger, Gibbons und Orang-Utans lebenBukit Tigapuluh - Green Heart of Sumatra, auf www.islandelephants.org. Es gibt um den Park sogenannte "Pufferzonen", die aber nicht in dem Maße geschützt sind wie der NationalparkWildlife Protection Units (WPUs) and elephants, auf www.aucklandzoo.co.nz. Dennoch wird angegeben, dass sich die Elefanten vorwiegende außerhalb des eigentlichen Schutzgebietes aufhaltenControversial Paper Company Driving Sumatran Species to Local Extinction, auf www.worldwildlife.orgBukit Tigapuluh - Green Heart of Sumatra, auf www.islandelephants.org. S. dort auch die Karte., so dass es einerseits zur Bedrohung ihres Lebensraumes und andererseits zu wachsenden Konflikten mit Bewohnern und Plantagenbesitzern kommt. Der WWF warnte 2009 vor der Ausbeutung der umliegenden Forstgebiete durch die Asian Pulp & Paper (APP) CompanyControversial Paper Company Driving Sumatran Species to Local Extinction, auf www.worldwildlife.org. Auch gibt es Meldungen über die Verwüstung von Plantagen im betroffenen Tebo-Bezirk in Jambi, wo mehr als etwa zwanzig Elefanten mehrere hundert ha der Öl- und Kautschuk-Plantagen in einem "Amoklauf" zerstörten. Betroffen waren die Pflanzungen in den Dörfern Teluk Kayu Putih, Tanjung, Kuamang und Aur Cino Elephants run amok in jambi oil palm, rubber plantations, auf wildsingaporenews.blogspot.de. Die Zahl der Elefanten ist unsicher. Während der WWF in einer Schätzung von 40-60 Tieren sprichtControversial Paper Company Driving Sumatran Species to Local Extinction, auf www.worldwildlife.org, gehen andere Schätzungen von mehr als 100Bukit Tigapuluh - Green Heart of Sumatra, auf www.islandselephants.org oder mindestens 140Wildlife Protection Units (WPUs) and elephants, auf www.aucklandzoo.co.nz bzw. 150WWF captures Sumatran Tiger Triplets in forest under imminent threat of clearing, auf www.wwf.or.id Elefanten aus. 'Tesso Nilo National Park, Riau, Sumatra' Der Tesso-Nilo-Nationalpark in der Provinz Riau wurde durch das intensive Engagement des WWF und nach Erforschung im Gebiet(z.B. im Herbst 2001Vegetation Survey and Habitat Assessment of the Tesso Nilo Forest Complex, auf www.savesumatra.org) im August 2004 zum Nationalpark erklärt, um das Gebiet vor der Abholzung zu bewahrenElefantenwald wird Nationalpark, auf www.scinexx.de. Zunächst wurden rund 38.000 ha unter Schutz gestelltTaman Nasional Tesso Nilo (TNTN), auf www.wakrizki.net, später wurde eine Erweiterung auf etwa 1.000 km² entschieden[]http://indahnesia.com/indonesia/PARTES/tesso_nilo.php Tesso Nilo, auf indahnesia.com]. Der Nationalpark ist südlich der Provinzhauptstadt Pekanbaru gelegen. Neben Elefanten leben in dem Gebiet noch insbesondere Sumatra-TigerTesso Nilo National Park - Sumatra, auf www.sumatra-indonesia.com. Die Zahl der Elefanten wurde bei der Einrichtung 2004 mit 80-100 Tieren angegebenElefantenwald wird Nationalpark, auf www.scinexx.de. Spätere Berichte sprechen von 60-80 ElefantenNew Hope For Sumatra's Elephants And Tigers As Indonesia Doubles Size Of Key National Park, auf www.worldwildlife.orgTaman Nasional Tesso Nilo (TNTN), auf www.wakrizki.net. Es soll zwei verschiedene Herden im Park geben, eine im Südosten und eine im NordenWild Sumatran elephants likely poisoned, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Von der belgischen Regierung gab es finanzielle Unterstützung zur Errichtung eines Elefantenschutz-Zentrums im Tesso-Nilo-NationalparkTesso Nilo, auf indahnesia.com. In unmittelbarer Nähe des Zentrums wurde für Ende 2010 die Einrichtung eines besonderen Elefantenschutzgebietes innerhalb des Nationalparks angekündigt mit einer Größe von 40 ha LandElephant Sanctuary Set For Riau National Park, auf www.thejakartaglobe.com. Zum Schutz der Wildelefanten werden auch gezähmte Elefanten aus dem Minas-Elefanten-Camp in einer "Flying Squad" im Park eingesetzt, um Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant zu reduzieren, denen in wenigen Jahren zuvor mehrere Hundert Elefanten zum Opfer gefallen sein sollenNew Hope For Sumatra's Elephants And Tigers As Indonesia Doubles Size Of Key National Park, auf www.worldwildlife.org. Auch später kam es zu Zwischenfällen. So wird berichtet, dass in Air Hitam, dessen Bewohner gegen den Nationalpark eingestellt sind, Ende November 2010 fünf wilde Elefanten tot gefunden wurdenTesso Nilo National Park, auf wikitravel.org. Auch im März 2012 gab es eine Meldung zur Untersuchung des Todes von drei Elefanten im Distrikt PelalawanThree Elephants Deaths Being Investigated in Riau, auf scienceray.com. Ende Mai 2013 wurden erneut zwei tote Elefanten in Tesso Nilo Nationalpark gefunden, die vermutlich vergiftet sein sollenWild Sumatran elephants likely poisoned, auf www.thejakartapost.com. 'Padang-Sugihan Wildlife Reserve, Süd-Sumatra, Sumatra' In der Provinz Südsumatra liegt das Padang-Sugihan Wildlife Reserve, das etwa 75 km² umfasstSUAKA MARGASATWA PADANG SUGIHAN, auf www.dephut.go.id und östlich der Provinzhauptstadt Palembang gelegen ist. Die Flüsse Padang und Sugihan begrenzen im Osten und im Westen das GebietPadang Sugihan Wildlife Reserve, auf www.indonesiatraveling.com, das insbesondere aus Schwemmland und Sumpfregionen bestehtSuaka Margasatwa Padang Sugihan, auf bksdasumsel.com, die teil- und zeitweise auch überschwemmt werdenSUAKA MARGASATWA PADANG SUGIHAN, auf www.dephut.go.id. Das Schutzgebiet ist gefährdet durch seine Zugänglichkeit und die daraus folgende Abholzung, Wilderei und Fischerei im Gebiet, eine Situation, die verschärft wurde durch die vorhergehende Ansiedlung von Menschen von Java im Rahmen des "Transmigrationsprogramms"Padang Sugihan Wildlife Reserve, auf en.wikipedia.org. Im Dezember 1982 wurden aus den umliegenden Gebieten 232 Elefanten in das heutige Gebiet getrieben, das dann 1983 offiziell unter Schutz gestellt wurdePadang Sugihan Wildlife Reserve, auf www.indonesiatraveling.com. Damit wurde Padang-Sugihan zur Region mit der höchsten Elefantendichte in SüdostasienProject 3133 Conservation of Large Mammals an their Habitats, Sumatra, auf www.rhinoresourcecenter.com. In den Folgejahren wurden weitere 70 Elefanten nach der Verwüstung der Ernten von den Gunung-Madu-Zuckerrohr-Plantagen nach Way Kambas (Lampung) gebrachtEbd.. Drei Jahre nach der Überführung der Elefanten nach Padang-Sugihan wurde die Population auf 240 Tiere geschätzt, darunter eine große Herde von 86 Elefanten im nördlichen Drittel des Schutzgebietes, während die übrigen Tiere in Gruppen von zwei bis zehn Tieren zusammenlebten oder als Einzelgänger umherzogenEbd.. Allerdings scheint die Zahl der Elefanten seitdem geschrumpft zu sein. Für 1990 wird die Population auf über 100 Tiere geschätztSantiapillai: Reconciling Elephant Conservation with Economic Development in Sumatra, auf www.asesg.org, ein undatierter Bericht von nach 1998 spricht von nur noch 67 ElefantenSUAKA MARGASATWA PADANG SUGIHAN, auf www.dephut.go.id. Im September 2011 musste die Feuerwehr in der Region zahlreiche Brände bekämpfen und dabei auch einige Dutzend Elefanten vor dem Feuer rettenFirefighters save wildlife from fires in S. Sumatra, auf www.thejakartapost.com. 'Sebuku Sembakung National Park, Kalimantan (Borneo)' Der einzige Ort im indonesischen Teil Borneos, an dem sich Elefanten aufhalten, ist der Sebuku Sembakung National Park, der in seinem nordwestlichen Teil an die Südgrenze des malaysischen Bundesstaates Sabah stößt, dem Hauptaufenthaltsgebiet des Borneo-Elefanten. Die Wanderungen der Tiere verlaufen zu einem kleineren Teil durch das Zentrum des 2004 in Kooperation auch mit dem WWF gegründeten indonesischen Nationalparks in KalimantanÖkologische Kartierung des Sebuku-Sembakung Nationalparks, auf www.rssgmbh.de, der 400.000 ha Land umfasst und westlich an den größeren Kayan Mentarang National Park angrenztSebuku Sembakung National Park, auf www.indonesiatraveling.com. Zusammen mit diesem und den Schutzgebieten auf malaysischer Seite ist damit ein größerer Bereich für den Naturschutz abgegrenzt. Der Aufenthaltsraum der Elefanten liegt in einem zentralen Flachlandgebiet mit Waldregion im Zentrum des ParksEbd., und zwar in jenem Teil des Parks, der auch Sebuku Hulu genannt wird und den Nordwesten des Gebietes umfasst, der auch an Malaysia angrenztPaul Jepson, Frank Momberg, Hans van Noord: A Review of the Efficacy of the Protected Area System of East Kalimantan Province, Indonesia, auf www.eci.ox.ac.uk. Die Errichtung des Nationalparks stieß anscheinend zunächst auf Schwierigkeiten durch die regionalen Verwaltungen, die an der Konzessionsvergabe für Ölpalmplantagen in diesem Gebiet interessiert warenEllie Brown, Michael F. Jacobson: Cruel Oil, auf www.cspinet.org, S. 21. Die Zahl der Elefanten im Nationalpark Sembuku Sembakung ist nicht gut zu übersehen. Der Anteil der Borneo-Elefanten im Park wird auf 45 bis 65 Tiere geschätzt. Nach Erhebungen bewegen sich die Herden mehr im Nordwesten der Kernregion, Einzelgänger eher im Südosten des betroffenen Elefantengebietes und in dessen äußerstem WestenBalai Konservasi Sumber Daya Alam Kalimantan Timur, Gajah Kalimantan, auf www.bjsdakaltim.dephut.go.id. Nach Beobachtungen von BirdLife von 2004 soll die Elefantenpopulation im Tabin-Schutzgebiete in Sabah ihren Lebensbereich auf die Sebuku-Region ausgeweitet habenTabin Wildlife Reserve, auf www.birdlife.org. Die Elefanten sind nur schwer zu finden und zu sehen, meist gibt es nur Spuren von ihnen im betroffenen GebietSebuku Sembakung National Park 1, auf www.travelguidesite.net. Elefanten in der Kultur Indonesiens Es wird überliefert, dass die Elefanten in den verschiedenen früheren Reichen des weitläufigen Inselstaates durchaus eine kulturelle Stellung hatten. Dies gilt sicher für die frühen hinduistischen (und buddhistischen) Kulturen, wie sie sich in archäologischen Resten auf Java, kulturell auch noch auf Bali erhalten haben. Allerdings hat Bali keine bis in die Gegenwart reichende kulturelle Tradition der Elefantenhaltung entwickelt, wohl auch aus Mangel an einheimischen wild lebenden Elefanten auf der Insel. Aber auch von den muslimischen Herrschern wie etwa denen in Aceh (im Norden Sumatras) wird von hoher Wertschätzung für die Elefanten berichtetThe Asian Elephant, 1990, auf books.google.de, S. 26. Und auch die dem Sultan von Sulu als Geschenk übermittelte Elefanten eines Sultans auf Java, die hinter der Entwicklung der Borneo-Elefanten vermutet werden, deutet auf eine Kultur der Elefantenhaltung auch auf Java hin. Die Elefanten auf Sumatra sollen in großer Zahl von den dortigen Sultanen gehalten worden sein im Einsatz für Kriege und in Zeremonien. Erst mit dem Machtverlust der Sultane und dem Aufkommen der niederländischen Kolonialherrschaft starb die Elefantenhaltung für lange Zeit ausThe care and management of domesticated elephants in Sumatra, Indonesia, auf www.fao.org. Heutige Elefanteneinrichtungen Die heutige ausschließliche oder bevorzugte Haltung von Elefanten in bestimmten Einrichtungen dient, ähnlich wie in Malaysia, insbesondere zwei Anliegen: der Erhaltung der Spezies bzw. ihres Lebensraumes (auch für andere Arten) und der Förderung des Tourismus. Beide Ziele werden häufig kombiniert, um das erste Anliegen durch das zweite finanziell abzustützen. Die Haltung von Elefanten wurde vor allem aufgenommen, als wilde Elefanten während der entstehenden Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant gefangen genommen wurden und einen Haltungsplatz beanspruchten. Neben dem Heimatgebiet der Elefanten (insbesondere Sumatra) gibt es vor allem auf Java und Bali Einrichtungen, die sich auf die Haltung von Elefanten spezialisiert haben. 'Seblat Elephant Conservation Center, Bengkulu, Sumatra' Zu den sechs um 1992 eingerichteten Elephant Training Centern (ETC) gehört das Seblat Elephant Trainings CenterSeblat Elephant Training Center, auf tempoyakduaenam.blogspot.com im Norden der Provinz Bengkulu (Distrikt Seblat Princess GreenSeblat Elephant Training Center North Bengkulu, auf fashionstylecelebrity.blogspot.com. Die Center, ausschließlich auf Sumatra gelegen, waren Einrichtungen für Elefanten, die bei Konflikten mit Menschen eingefangen worden waren und nun ein Training absolvierten, um später als gezähmte Elefanten eingesetzt zu werdenBambang Suprayogi, Jito Sugardjito, Ronald P.H. Lilley: Management of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org. Da die Nachfrage nach Elefanten aber nicht sehr hoch war - abgesehen von Spezialeinrichtungen wie Elefantentrekking-Anbieter und Zoos auf Java und Bali -, die Finanzen aber knapp, lebten viele Elefanten in den Zentren unter ungünstigen BedingungenEbd.. Im Jahr 2000 wurde der Name der Zentren in Elephant Conservation Center (ECC) geändert. Nun sollten die Zentren mit den eigenen Elefanten auch für den Schutz der wilden Elefanten sorgen. Ab 2005 unterstützte die International Elephant Foundation (IEF)Support of Conservation Response Units (CRU) at the Seblat ECC in Bengkulu Province, Final Report, ausführlicher Bericht über die Jahre 2005-2006, auf www.elephantconservation.org das ECC in Seblat mit dem Aufbau einer Conservation Response Unit (CRU)2010 The Role of Conservation Response Unit (CRU) in Human Elephant Conflict Mitigation and Strengthening the Forest Status of Elephant Conservation Center (ECC) Seblat-Bengkulu, auf www.elephantconservation.org. Dabei wurden die Elefanten und ihre Mahouts für den Elefantenschutz in zweierlei Hinsicht eingesetzt: Zum einen bekamen beide Gruppen eine Aufgabe, zum anderen gehört zu diesen der Einsatz für die Wildelefanten, die auf dem Gelände des Zentrums lebenElefanten in Indonesien#Seblat Elephant Conservation Center Area, Bengkulu, Sumatra. Die Zahl der gezähmten Elefanten in Seblat wird von 1996 bis 2000 mit 32 bzw. 31 angegebenBambang Suprayogi, Jito Sugardjito, Ronald P.H. Lilley: Management of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org, im März 2011 wurden ungefähr 18 Elefanten gemeldet, die wegen ausbleibender Unterstützung durch die IEF vom Hungetod bedroht seien. Zuvor sollen es 23 Tiere gewesen sein, wobei drei gestorben wären18 Elephants Face Uncertain Future At Seblat, auf www.jakartaupdates.com. Allerdings sind wohl auch einige Elefanten abgegeben worden, so gibt es wohl fünf Kühe aus Seblat im Way Kambas ECCOctober 30, 2010: Sumatra, auf www.asianelephantsupport.org. Neben im April 2012 gezählten neunzehn ausgewachsenen Elefanten im Zentrum lebt dort das zu diesem Zeitpunkt zweijährigen Elefantenkuhkalb Bona, das im März 2011 auf einer Ölplantage gefunden wurdeSave Bona, auf savebona.com. Für sie engagiert sich die australische Wal- und Umweltschützerin Amanda FrenchFrench helps save starving Bona, auf www.frasercoastchronicle.com.au. 'Way Kambas Elephant Conservation Center, Lampung, Sumatra' Wie in Seblat wurde auch im Way Kambas National Park in den 1980er Jahren ein Elefanten-Trainingszentrum eingerichtetManagement of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, Current status and distribution of captive elephants, auf www.fao.org, mit dem Ziel, eingefangene Elefanten entweder im Nationalpark freizulassen oder in Gefangenschaft zu behalten, um sie zu trainierenWay Kambas Elephant Conservation Centre, auf siesfund.org. Das Zentrum wird vom Save Indonesian Endangered Species Fund (SIES) unterstützt in der Fürsorge für das Leben und die Gesundheit der Elefanten. Dazu gehört die Versorgung von Elefantenmüttern und ihren Kälber, die Ausbildung der Mahouts, auch im Blick auf ÖkotourismusEbd.. Für Besucher gibt es die Möglichkeit zum ElefantenreitenLAMPUNG - BANDAR LAMPUNG SUMATRA ISLAND, auf indonesia-expedition.com. Ein Bericht von 2009 beschreibt das Center als "grässliches" Militärcamp mit baufälligen Mahout-Baracken und angeketteten ElefantenIm Großblattdschungel, auf www.faz.net. Mit Unterstützung der Organisation "Asian Elephant Support" (AES) wurde auch in Way Kambas eine Conservation Response Unit (CRU) eingerichtet, bei der Elefanten mit ihren Mahouts im Way Kambas Nationalpark auf Streife gehen zur Unterstützung ihrer wildlebenden ArtgenossenElephants Helping Elephants in Sumatra (CRU), auf www.asianelphantsupport.org. Ein Elefantenhospital auf dem Gelände ist als Kooperation der indonesischen Regierung mit dem Taman Safari Indonesia und dem Australia Zoo seit 2012 in PlanungHospital built for elephants in Lampung, auf www.thejakartapost.com. 1996 lebten im Center 142 Elefanten, seitdem nimmt die Zahl stetig ab mangels Nachfrage nach Elefanten und wegen Einstellung der Fänge. Für das Jahr 2000 wurden 112 Elefanten gemeldetManagement of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, Current status and distribution of captive elephants, auf www.fao.org, später gibt es Berichte von 65 (um 2008)Weekend Wildlife Safari at Satwa Elephant Eco Lodge, Lampung, auf www.ecolodgesindonesia.com und 62 TierenWay Kambas Elephant Conservation Centre, auf siesfund.orgWay Kambas Elephant Conservation Centre (ECC), auf www.ntnu.edu, mit Fotos. Einige Elefanten des Way Kambas ECC kamen etwa als Elefantenpatrouille in den Bukit Berisan Selatan National Park (ebenfalls in der südlichsten Sumatraprovinz Lampung gelegen)Wonder Eyes 2009: Unmasking the Beauty of Bukit Barisan Selatan National Park, auf www.savesumatra.org. 'Aras Napal Elephant Conservation Center, Nordsumatra, Sumatra' Angrenzend an den Gunung-Leuser-Nationalpark gibt es eine Gruppe von Elefanten, die als Patrouille für die Bereiche des Nationalparks in Aceh und Nordsumatra eingesetzt werdenLIF – VESSWIC COOPERATION, auf leuserfoundation.org. Teilweise als eigenes Elephant Conservation Centre angegeben, hatte es ab 2000 bis zu neunzehn Elefanten, die zum überwiegenden Teil aus dem wegen der politischen Lage in Aceh geschlossenen ECC Lhok Seumawe stammtenManagement of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org. Möglicherweise besteht dieses Zentrum weiterhin, es gibt allerdings - neben der Elefantenpatrouille - nur wenige jüngeren Nachrichten darüberS. Sumatra, Bildunterschrift auf sumatra.uniterre.com. Einige andere Elefanten (fünf an der Zahl) wurden nach Aras Napal gebracht, um Teil einer Patrouille zu werden, die im Gunung-Leuser-Nationalpark für den Naturschutz sorgen solltenEbd.. Unterstützt wird diese Gruppe von der Stiftung Leuser International Foundation (LIF) und der Tierärztlichen Vereinigung zum Schutz der Sumatra-Wildtiere (Vesswic)LIF – VESSWIC COOPERATION, auf www.leuserfoundation.org. Derzeit gibt es vier erwachsene Elefanten (Aini, Tanti, Dion und Rio) sowie ein Elefantenkalb, die um Oktober 2011 einer tierärztlichen Untersuchung unterzogen wurdenEbd.. Auch mindestens ein stoßzahntragender Bulle gehört zur EinheitUPG - Gunung Leuser National Park Sumatra, auf www.nowpublic.com. Im Jahr 2007 sind für die Einheit zwei Bullen und zwei Kühen angegebenImplementation of Regular Veterinary Care for Captive Sumatran Elephants (Elephas maximus sumatranus), auf www.asesg.org. Die dortigen Mahouts nahmen auch den inselweiten Workshops teilMid-year Progress Report - November 26 -December 8 , 2006, auf www.elephantconservation.org, S. 9. Zur Tätigkeit der Patrouillen-Einheit gehörte auch die Zerstörung von 35 ha illegalen Palmölplantagen innerhalb des Nationalparks Gunung LeuserTiger Conservation in the greater Leuser landscape and the greater Bukit Baresan Selatan landscape of Sumatra, auf www.aza.org, Figure 14 auf S. 13. 'Holiday Resort Elephant Conservation Center, Nordsumatra, Sumatra' In der Provinz Nordsumatra gibt es neben dem Elefantencamp in Tangkahan ein offizielles Elefantenschutzzentrum, das zu den kleineren seiner Art gehört. Im südöstlichen Distrikt Labuhanbatu gelegenImplementation of Regular Veterinary Care for Captive Sumatran Elephants, auf www.asesg.org, S. 6, ist es wie andere von der starken Abholzung der Wälder und Umwandlung des Gebietes in Farmland betroffenManagement of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org. Die Zahl der dort gehaltenen Elefanten betrug 1996 elf, 1998 21 und im Jahr 2000 achtzehn TiereEbd., 2007 waren es etwa sieben Bullen und dreizehn KüheImplementation of Regular Veterinary Care for Captive Sumatran Elephants, auf www.asesg.org, S. 6. Aufgrund benachbarter Palmölplantagen gibt es nur wenig abwechslungsreiches FutterEbd., S. 7. Bekannt ist der Ort vor allem als Tagungstätte für seit einigen Jahren stattfinden Workshops für die Mahouts der Conservation CentersMid-year Progress Report - November 26 -December 8 , 2006, auf www.elephantconservation.org, S. 9AsianElephant Support Newsletter, auf www.asianelephantsuppart.org. Einer der Mahouts des Holiday Resort ECC, Khairil, wurde 2006 Sekretär des Kommunikationsforums für die Mahouts auf SumatraMid-year Progress Report - November 26 -December 8 , 2006, auf www.elephantconservation.org, S. 10. Einer der dortigen Elefanten namens Edi wurde 2011 tot aufgefundenFebruary 13, 2011: Sumatra, auf www.asianelephantsupport.org. 'Tangkahan Elephant Camp, Nordsumatra, Sumatra' Nördlich des Touristenzentrums Bukit Lawang in der Nähe von Medan, der Hauptstadt der Provinz Sumatera Utara (Nordsumatra) und der größten Stadt Sumatras, sowie am Gunung-Leuser-Nationalpark in seinem in Nordsumatra gelegenen Teil, befindet sich die Ortschaft Tangkahan, die in den "wilden Jahren" des Waldabholzens entstanden ist. Erst ab 2001 entwickelte sich dort der Tourismus, der den Gästen den ungestalteten Dschungel anbieten sollteElephants and eco-tourism in northern Sumatra, auf news.bbc.co.uk. Zum Schutz der Natur von illegalem Holzabbau wurde die Conservation Response Unit (CRU) Tangkahan gegründet, die mit eingefangenen Elefanten auf Patrouille gehen sollteTANGKAHAN – THE HIDDEN ELEPHANT PARADISE, auf sumatra-ecotravel.com, die nach Angaben der unterstützenden Organisation Fauna & Flora International eine von mindestens zwei Einheiten sein sollIndonesia, auf www.fauna-flora.org. In Tangkahan wurde dazu ein Elefantencamp errichtet, wo derzeit sieben ausgewachsene Elefanten mit ihren Mahouts lebenTHE ELEPHANTS and THE MAHOUTS, auf www.elephantjunglepatrol.com. Es wird von zwei Patrouillentouren pro Woche gesprochenElephants and eco-tourism in northern Sumatra, auf news.bbc.co.uk. Außerdem wurde im Juni 2011 von zwei Kälbern im Camp berichtetEbd.. Neben dem Einsatz im Dschungel zur Unterstützung der staatlichen Ranger gibt es im Tangkahan Elephant Camp aber auch Angebote für Touristen. So gibt es feste Badezeiten für die Elefanten zweimal täglich, das auch für Besucher offen stehtElephant Riding in Tangkahan, auf tangkahanecotourism.com. Außerdem werden verschiedene Reit- bzw. Treckingtouren durch den Dschungel angebotenm darunter auch Touren zum vielbesuchten Bukit Lawang, wo u.a. das Orang-Utan-Zentrum liegtEbd.. Der Name der Leitkuh der Elefantengruppe in Tangkahan wird mit Agustin angegeben. Neben fünf weiteren Kühen gibt es auch einen Bullen namens Theo, der wie zwei weitere Kühe (Olive und Yuni) aus der Region um Bukit Lawang stammtTHE ELEPHANTS and THE MAHOUTS, auf www.elephantjunglepatrol.com. Die vier anderen Elefanten stammen aus der Provinz Aceh, davon zwei aus Ulee Glee im Nordosten der Provinz (Agustin und Sari) sowie zwei aus dem Osten (Eva und Ardana)Ebd.. 'Minas Elephant Conservation Center, Riau, Sumatra' Das Minas Elephant Conservation Center (auch Tahura Minas ECC) liegt nördlich der Provinzhauptstadt Pekanbaru in der Provinz Riau. Das Zentrum wurde etwa um die letzte Jahrtausendwende neben Dumai als Dependance des noch weiter nördlich gelegenen älteren Sebanga Duri Elephant Conservation Centers (ECC) errichtet, da die dortige Umgebung besiedelt und mit Plantagen überzogen wurdeRiau, auf www.flickr.com. Es sollen zunächst von Sebanga fünf Elefanten nach Minas gekommen seinManagement of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org. Allerdings erfährt die Umgebung des Zentrums in Minas inzwischen und schon seit spätestens 2003 eine ähnliche Zerstörung der natürlichen Landschaft etwa durch illegale Abholzung wie in SebangaRiau, auf www.flickr.com, so dass schon die weitere Verwendung der dortigen Elefanten für den Tesso-Nilo-Nationalpark geplant ist. Vier Elefanten sind schon seit 2004 bei der Tesso Nilo Flying Squad im Einsatz. Ebenso gefährdet ist das Leben der Elefanten, die in dem Zentrum leben. So wurden im Mai 2009 zwei Elefanten des ECC tot aufgefundenRiau BKSDA investigating killing of two Sumatran elephants, auf wwwsavetheelephants.org. Auch die Bemühungen, wilde Elefanten zu retten, sind nicht immer erfolgreich. Von Juni 2004 bis Juli 2005 starben vier Kälber, die nach Minas gebracht worden warenElephant Calves Died Due To Lack of Care, auf www.wwf.or.id. Der derzeitige Elefantenbestand in Minas ist nicht bekannt. 'Sebanga Duri Elephant Conservation Center, Riau, Sumatra' Das Elefantenschutzzentum (Elephant Conservation Center) in Sebanga Duri war das ursprünglich 1988 (nach anderen Angaben 1992Palm Oil Converted 16,000 hectares of Elephants Conservations Leaving Only 50 Hectares of Swamp, auf www.jakartaupdates.com) in der Provinz Riau errichtete Trainingszentrum, das wie die anderen Zentren auf Sumatra dem Fang und der Ausbildung von Wildelefanten war, die etwa in Konflikt mit Menschen gekommen waren. In Sebanga Duri lebten zeitweise bis zu 50 und mehr ElefantenSebanga Duri Elephant Conservation Camp, auf awsassets.wwf.or.id, S. 51. Eine Übersicht zeigt die zunächst steigende Zahl von 32 Tiere 1996, 49 im Jahr 1998 und 69 im Jahr 2000Management of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org. Das Center verfügte zu Beginn über 5.873 ha Land und war Teil der Balai Raja Wildlife Conservation Area, die 16.000 ha umfasstePalm Oil Converted 16,000 hectares of Elephants Conservations Leaving Only 50 Hectares of Swamp, auf www.jakartaupdates.com. Dieses ist allerdings zunehmend zugunsten von Palmölplantagen verschwunden, obwohl die Gegend immer noch noch Durchzugsgebiet von Elefantenherden von je einer Größe von 40-45 Tieren istPalm Oil Converted 16,000 hectares of Elephants Conservations Leaving Only 50 Hectares of Swamp Ebd.. Wegen der ungünstigen Lage des Elefantenzentrums inmitten von Ölplantagen und wegen der Neubesiedlung des Schutzgebietes durch die Bevölkerung wurden das ECC aufgeteilt und etliche Elefanten in anderen Zentren gebrachtManagement of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org. So wurden Elefanten in ein weiteres Zentrum in das weiter südlich gelegenen Minas gebrachtSebanga Duri Elephant Conservation Camp, auf awsassets.wwf.or.id. So gingen von den 69 Tieren im Jahr 2000 fünf nach Minas und zwanzig weitere nach DumaiManagement of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org. Für Sebanga Duri blieben damit zunächst noch 44 ElefantenEbd., 2004 waren es noch neunSebanga Duri Elephant Conservation Camp, auf awsassets.wwf.or.id, und von 2010 gibt es einen Bericht von 2010 lebten noch sieben Elefanten im CenterPalm Oil Converted 16,000 hectares of Elephants Conservations Leaving Only 50 Hectares of Swamp, auf www.jakartaupdates.com. Zwischen 2001 und 2003 sollen vierzehn Tiere gestorben seinAnalisis Kadar Timbal dan Gambaran Darah Gajah Sumatera (Elephas maximus sumatranus) di Pusat Latihan Gajah Sebanga Riau, auf ejournal.unud.ac.id. 2004 gab es unter den neun Elefanten eine kranke Kuh namens EpiSebanga Duri Elephant Conservation Camp, auf awsassets.wwf.or.id. Die Zukunft des Zentrums und des Rest-Schutzgebietes von 50 haPalm Oil Converted 16,000 hectares of Elephants Conservations Leaving Only 50 Hectares of Swamp, auf www.jakartaupdates.com ist ungewiss. Auch die Nachfolgeeinrichtung in Minas kämpft bereits mit der Abholzung der Umgebung, so dass schon Elefanten u.a. in die Tesso Nilo Flying Squad abgezogen wurden. 'Tesso Nilo Elephant Conservation Center, Riau, Sumatra' Im Dezember 2010 wurde berichtet, dass die belgische Regierung die Gründung eines Schutzzentrums für Elefanten im Tesso Nilo Nationalpark finanziell unterstützen wollteBelgium to help fund Tesso Nilo elephant conservation center, auf www.antaranews.com. Damit war vorgesehen, die gezähmte Elefanten des Minas Elephant Conservation Center, das im Norden der Provinzhauptstadt Pekanbaru gelegen war, in den Tesso-Nilo-Nationalpark zu überführenEbd., da das dortige Zentrum nicht mehr von Waldgebieten, sondern von Ölplantagen umgeben warTesso Nilo National Park - Riau : Sumatra, auf www.beautiful-vacation.com. Diese Überführung soll mehrere Dutzend Elefanten betreffen. Über den Fortgang des Projektes ist hier nichts bekannt. Unklar ist auch, inwiefern das geplante Center in Zusammenhang steht mit der Tesso Nilo Flying Squad, die regelmäßig als Schutzpatrouille durch den Park zieht. Deren Elefanten stammen ebenfalls aus dem Minas Elephant Conservation CenterPROGRESS OF FLYING SQUAD IMPLEMENTATION ON THE GROUND, auf www.wwf.or.id. Es ist möglich, dass das Center in Nähe der Station der Flying Squad im Dorf Lubuk Kambeng Bunga geplant istVgl. Elephant Sanctuary Set For Riau National Park, auf www.thejakartaglobe.com. 'Tesso Nilo Flying Squad, Riau, Sumatra' Bereits im April 2004, also noch vor der Bestimmung von Tesso Nilo zum Nationalpark, baute der WWF mit Unterstützung der Behörden im Tesso-Nilo-Gebiet eine "Flying Squad" ("Fliegende Truppe") von Wildhütern auf, die sich um den Schutz der Wildelefanten im Terrain sorgen solltenPROGRESS OF FLYING SQUAD IMPLEMENTATION ON THE GROUND, auf www.wwf.or.id. Dazu wurden aus dem Minas Elephant Conservation Center nördlich von Pekanbaru vier Elefanten in den werdenden Park geholt und in einem Stützpunkt im Dorf Lubuk Kembang Bunga südöstlich des ParksBorneo and Sumatra:Elephant Flying Squad, auf www.worldwildlife.org stationiertEbd.. Daneben wurden acht Mahouts für die Patrouillen eingesetzt. Zu den vier Elefanten gehörten zwei Kühe und zwei Bullen, die in den Wäldern Riaus gefangen und in Minas trainiert worden waren. Im Laufe der Zeit wurden von den Kühen der Truppe drei Kälber geboren (Tessa, Nella und Imbo), die die erwachsenen Elefanten auf Patrouille begleitenwhere the wild ones are, auf www.savesumatra.org. Inzwischen sind unter den Mahouts auch zwei Frauen: Irma WapiAuf dem Rücken des Rüsseltiers, auf www.kreiszeitung.de und Evatma DewiUnited by elephant, auf wwf.panda.org. Die Aufgabe der Squad ist in Absprache mit der Bevölkerung die Rückführung von Wildelefanten außerhalb des Parks in das Parkgebiet mit Hilfe der SquadelefantenBorneo and Sumatra: Elephant Flying Squad, auf www.worldwildlife.org. Seit 2006 gibt es ein eigenes Camp für die PatrouilleEbd.. Der WWF hatte insgesamt sechs solcher Einheiten vorgesehen, von denen vier in naher Zukunft geplant warenThe Flying Squad Alliance, auf awsassets.wwf.or.id. Inwieweit weitere Squads bereits tätig sind, ist nicht bekannt. Noch im Februar 2012 wird von der einen Einheit berichtetUnited by elephant, auf wwf.panda.org. Allerdings scheint es Vorbereitung für eine weitere Gruppe gegeben zu haben, da von einem im März 2012 verstorbenen Elefantenkalb namens Villa berichtet wird, dessen Eltern auf die Ankunft von zwei weiteren Elefanten warteten, während sie in Lubuk Kembang Bunga auf das Hüten von Wildelefanten vorbereitet wurdenVilla the elephant dies from infection, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Im August 2013 brachte die zur Flying Squad gehörende Kuh Ria, deren Alter mit 35 Jahren angegeben wird, ein Kuhkalb zur WeltRiau Conservationists Celebrate Elephant Birth, auf www.thejakartaglobe.com. Im November 2017 brachte sie nach Paarung mit einem wild lebenden Bullen ein Bullkalb namens "Harmoni Rimbo" zur WeltTesso Nilo National Park welcomes newborn elephant, auf www.thejakartapost.com. 'Sebokor Elephant Conservation Center, Südsumatra, Sumatra' Wie in anderen Provinzen auf Sumatra hat auch Südsumatra ein Trainings bzw. Conservation Center für Elefanten (Pusat Latihan Gajah). Allerdings sind die Berichte darüber spärlich. Das Zentrum wurde etwa 1989/1990 gegründet und ist 1992/1993 umgezogenPusat Latihan Gajah Sub PLG Bukit Serelo, auf www.bksdasumsel.com. Die Lage im Sumpfland ist relativ schwierig für den Zugang zum Center und den Transport von Elefanten. Inwieweit die abnehmende Zahl vom Elefanten im nahe gelegenen Padang Siguhan Wildlife Reserve mit der Arbeit des Elefantenzentrums zu tun hat, ist nicht bekannt. Die Zahlen über die dortigen Tiere (bis 2000) sind variable. So wird einerseits von einer Entwicklung der Zahlen zwischen 1995/1996 und Dezember 2000 von 18 auf 61 Tiere gesprochenBaringin Hutadjulu, Ramon Janis: The care and management of domesticated elephants in Sumatra, Indonesia, auf www.coin.fao.org, andererseits für die Jahre 1996 bis 2000 eine Entwicklung von 80 auf 127 Elefanten beschrieben, wobei unter letzteren Zahlen auch "Bukit Salero" eingerechnet scheintBambang Suprayogi, Jito Sugardjito, Ronald P. H. Lilley: Management of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf ebd.. Inwieweit es sich dabei um ein anderes oder ein Vorgänger-Zentrum (evtl. im Westen der Provinz laut nachfolgender Karte) handelt, lässt sich mangels Information zu "Bukit Salero" hier nicht eruieren. Das Zentrum dient der Konfliktvermeidung zwischen Elefant und Mensch und der Ausbildung der ElefantenPusat Latihan Gajah Sub PLG Bukit Serelo, auf www.bksdasumsel.com. Die Ballung von Elefanten wurde als Problem darstellt, ebenso der geringe Ausbildungsgrad der TiereBambang Suprayogi, Jito Sugardjito, Ronald P. H. Lilley: Management of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf coin.fao.org. 'Bakas Elephant Tour, Bali' Als ein Angebot für Touristen auf Bali gibt es im südöstlichen Klungkung Regency (mit Blick auf die Insel Penda) das "Bakas Levi Rafting". Ursprünglich wurde es 1995 für Wildwasserfahrten gegründetBakas Levi Rafting need no comment a lot but see the fact, auf balielephantpark.com. Die Einrichtung ist zugeordnet dem Unternehmen Bakas Aneka Citra Wisata TirtaBali Elephant Tours - Elephant Safari in Bali, auf www.balileisure.com. Die Einrichtung der "Elefantenabteilung" brauchte einige Jahre länger bis zum Start. Die ersten Elefanten kamen am 05.05.2002 (um 00:05 Uhr) in Bakas an, nachdem die erforderlichen Papiere vorlagen und die Tiere in Quarantäne gewesen warenEbd.. Laut einem Bericht von 2010 wurden in jenem Jahr zehn Elefanten gehaltenLeave Your Elephant at Bali's Door, auf www.balidiscovery.com. Die Überführung von weiteren zwanzig ElefantenEbd. (vermutlich aus Sumatra) war geplant, vom Gouverneur der Provinz Bali aber grundsätzlich zumindest in Frage gestellt wordenBali's Five Ton Elephant in the Gloom, auf www.balidiscovery.com. Die 2002 eingetroffenen Elefanten werden als gut trainiert und zertifiziert beschriebenBali Elephant Tours - Elephant Safari in Bali, auf www.balileisure.com, was vermuten lässt, dass sie ein Training in einem Camp auf Sumatra absolviert haben. Das Angebot von Bakas Elephant Tour umfasst die Begegnung und das Fotografieren der Elefanten sowie verschiedene Touren von einer Viertel- bis zu einer ganzen StundeBali Elephant Ride Bakas Tour ATV Bike Cycling Rafting, Werbeflyer auf www.balielephanttour.com. Die Preise sind ziemlich hoch, und Reisende raten vom Besuch direkt abBali Elephant Tour: отзывы путешественников, auf www.tripadvisor.ru“Bakas Elephant rides and Park, save your money and visit else where”, auf www.tripadvisor.ie u.a. wegen der Preise, der hygienischen Verhältnisse und der Organisation. Zu den Elefanten gehören auch einige BullenBali Elephant Ride Bakas Tour ATV Bike Cycling Rafting, auf www.balielephanttour.com. 'Elephant Safari Park in Taro, Bali' Die größte Einrichtung mit Elefanten auf der Insel Bali (und nach eigenen Angaben von ganz Indonesien) ist der Elephant Safari ParkElephant Safari Park, Selbstvorstellungsvideo auf Youtube in Taro, nördlich der Stadt Ubud. Die große Anlage von 3,5 haAdventure Guide, S. 7. wurde 2000 vom Tourismusminister eröffnetElephant Safari Park, auf www.baliadventuretours.com. Der Ort wurde gewählt, um den aus Sumatra stammenden Elefanten eine ähnlich klimatisierte Region mit Hügeln und Wäldern zu bietenAdventure Guide, S 10.. Der von der Organisation "Bali Adventure Tours" betriebene Park wird nach internationalen Standards für Tierpflege geführt und auch als "Sanctuary" bezeichnetElephant Safari Park, auf www.baliadventuretours.com. Die etwa 30 dort lebenden Sumatra-Elefanten wurden demnach vor der Abholzung der Regenwälder Sumatras gerettet und nach Bali gebrachtEbd.. Von den 93 im Jahr 2010 auf Bali lebenden (Sumatra-)Elefanten lebten 32 im Elephant Safari ParkLeave Your Elephant at Bali's Door, auf www.balidiscovery.com. Die Überführung weiterer zehn Elefanten, die von der gesamtstaatlichen Indonesian Nature Conservation Agency erlaubt wurde, wurde vom Gouverneur Balis verweigertEbd.. Ein Ausgang dieses Konfliktes ist nicht bekannt. Der Park in Taro ist insbesondere ein Touristenzentrum. Neben der Unterkunft in der Elephant Safari Park Lodge mit Blick auf Elefanten gibt es ein Restaurant, ein Elefantenmuseum mit einem MammutskelettAdventure Guide, S. 10-11., eine Showarena, wo die Elefanten ihr Können (u.a. Malen) vorführen. Für Besucher gibt es die Möglichkeit, auf Elefanten zu reiten, die Tiere zu füttern, beim Baden zuzusehen. Auch ein Hochzeitspavillon ist eingerichtetMap of the Elephant Safari Park, auf www.baliadventuretours.com. Bei Hochzeiten können also auch die Elefanten eingesetzt werden. Es gibt auch Safaritouren durch den angrenzenden Wald, die sowohl bei Tage als auch in der Dunkelheit durchgeführt werdenAdventure Guide: Safari under the stars, S. 8-9.. 'Lembaga Konservasi Kasiana, Bali' Zu den Elefantenhaltern auf Bali gehört auch die Lembaga Konservasi Kasiana (auch Kasiana Park genannt) im Badung Regency. Über Grunddaten hinausgehende Informationen sind darüber aber nicht zu erhalten. Der Eigentümer ist I Gusti Agung Yudha Yunandha DanilPemprov Tuding Kepala BKSDA Bohong, auf forumbebas.com, dem vor der Kontroverse um die Einfuhr weiterer Elefanten nach Bali nicht bewusst war, dass annähend bereits 100 Elefanten auf der Insel lebenEbd.. Die Organisation hielt 2010 achtzehn Elefanten und hatte - wie die anderen Einrichtungen Balis mit Elefanten auch - die Absicht, weitere fünfzehn einzuführen, was auf den Widerstand des Gouverneurs trafLeave Your Elephant at Bali's Door, auf www.balidiscovery.com. Zuvor scheint der Park zwanzig Elefanten gehalten zu habenPemprov Tuding Kepala BKSDA Bohong, auf forumbebas.com, wobei der Blick auf den "Ruhestand" der älteren Elefanten auch dort die Elefanten im Einsatz erscheinen lässt. Indonesische Zoos 'Zoo Bukittinggi, Westsumatra, Sumatra' Bukittinggi ist die größte Stadt im Hochland von Westsumatra, dem Hauptsiedlungsgebiet der Minankabau. Auch dort gibt es einen Zoo, der über eine Brücke zu erreichen ist17th Jan Bukkitingi, auf sites.google.com. Neben dem Zoo gibt es dort ein Museum in einem der traditionellen MinankabauhäuserKraterseen in Sumatra, auf www.storyal.deMuseum and zoo in Bukkitingi, Foto auf www.tomasbrisuda.com. Die Eindrücke von Reisenden über den benachbarten Zoo sind eher unerfreulich. Es wird von einem "aeusserst deprimierenden"Theokratra - Phlegmatra - Problematra, auf goldfeuerdrachen.blogspot.de, "schlimmsten Zoo" (im Vergleich mit Kalingrad)Bukkitinngi und Umgebung 11.9 - 26.9.09, auf kettesteff.blogspot.de gesprochen. Die Tiere seien völlig verwahrlost und phlegmatischTheokratra - Phlegmatra - Problematra, auf goldfeuerdrachen.blogspot.de, vernachlässigtKraterseen in Sumatra, auf www.storyal.de und bedauernswürdigFrom A Much Happier Traveller, auf shaunandleaadventure.blogspot.de. Besonders ins Auge fallen die Orang-UtansSumatra Orangutans, auf journals.worldnomads.com, es gibt aber auch Sumatra-Tiger und BärenFrom A Much Happier Traveller, auf shaunandleaadventure.blogspot.de und im mindesten ein DromedarBukkitingi Zoo, auf picasaweb.google.com. Die (FotosOhne Titel, auf picasaweb.google.comOhne Titel, auf picasaweb.google.com zufolge zwei) Elefanten werden als total hospitalisiert beschrieben, die an den Beinen angebunden sind und sich daher in ihrem "kleinen und dreckigen Gehege" kaum bewegen könnenBukkitinngi und Umgebung 11.9 - 26.9.09, auf kettesteff.blogspot.de. Den benannten Abbildungen nach leben dort ein Bulle und eine Kuh in der beschriebenen Verfassung. 'Zoo Kasang Kulim, Pekanbaru, Sumatra' Nahe der Hauptstadt der Provinz Riau auf Sumatra gibt es einen kleinen Zoo, der etwa 1993 gegründet wurdeTaman Marga Satwa Kasang Kulim (Kasang Kulim Zoo), auf www.pekanbaruriau.com. Das Gelände umfasst 14 ha und beherbergt 20 TierartenMENELUSURI TAMAN KASANG KULIM, auf www.harianhaluan.com. Dazu gehören u.a. auch Sumatra-Tiger, Löwen, Schlangen, Nilpferde und KrokodileTaman Marga Satwa Kasang Kulim Pekanbaru, auf pondokgaleri.blogspot.de. Der Zoo wird von der Roten Liste als Händler der gefährdeten Schabrackentapire benanntTapirus indicus, auf www.iucnredlist.org. 2008 wurden ein Schwarzhandgibbon und zwei Sumatra-Orang-Utans gezähltVINCENT NIJMAN: AN ASSESSMENT OF TRADE IN GIBBONS AND ORANG-UTANS IN SUMATRA, INDONESIA, auf awsassets.wwf.es, S. 22, Tab. 5. Zu den vorhandenen Tierarten gehören auch ElefantenTaman Marga Satwa Kasang Kulim (Kasang Kulim Zoo), auf www.pekanbaruriau.com. Da es explizit keinen weiteren Zoo in Pekanbaru geben sollTaman Marga Satwa Kasang Kulim Pekanbaru, auf pondokgaleri.blogspot.de, scheint der Kasang-Kulim-Zoo im Zusammenhang mit dem an anderer Stelle so bezeichneten "Pekanbaru Ulin Zoo" identisch zu sein. Dort wurden für 2004 vier Elefanten gemeldet, die in einem Gehege zu sehen waren und auf denen auch geritten werden konntePekanbaru Ulin Zoo, auf awsassets.wwf.or.id, S. 52. Zwei Elefanten sollten demnach von der Naturschutzbehörde (KSDA) erworben sein, die beiden anderen ihr noch gehören. Die Untersuchung an einer Kuh zeigte, dass sie unterernährt warEbd.. 'Zoo Medan, Sumatra' Als Nachfolger eines älteren Zoos in der Innenstadt wurde 2005 am Rande von Medan, der Hauptstadt der Provinz Nordsumatra, ein neuer Zoo von etwa 30 ha Land eröffnetMedan ZOO, auf citymedan.com. Einem Bericht zufolge handelt es sich um ein offenes, baumloses GeländeThe State of the Ark - Zoos in Indonesia, auf www.rawildlife.com.au. Während bereits in der Innenstadt die Lebensbedingungen für die dort lebenden Tiere beengt, schattenlos und von Fehlernährung geprägt sein soll, ist es demnach auf dem neuen Gelände nicht besser. Über die Hälfte der Tiere soll während des Umzugs gestorben seinEbd.. Insgesamt gibt es einen gemischten Eindruck von der Haltung der Tiere, die teilweise in kleinen Käfigen gehalten werdenAsia » Indonesia » Sumatra » Medan, mit Fotos auf www.travelblog.org. Im Zoo leben 86 Arten, darunter verschiedene Vogelarten wie Marabus, sowie Stachelschweine, Sumatra-Tiger und Gibbons. Darunter gibt es auch mindestens einen Elefanten, wobei ein auf Fotos abgebildetes Exemplar allein zu leben scheintAsian elephant, auf www.zoochat.commake approach to elephant, auf northsumatraanimalwelfare.blogspot.de. In einem Fall trägt es Ketten um den HalsEbd., im anderen befindet es sich im Schatten unter einem vorstehenden Dach auf einer WieseAsian elephant, auf www.zoochat.com. 'Taman Safari Indonesia, Bogor, Java' thumb|300px|right|Sumatera Elephant Show Part #1 (Taman Safari) Der "Taman Safari Indonesia" liegt nahe des Dorfes Cisarua bei Bogor, südlich von Indonesiens Hauptstadt Jakarta. Er ist im tropischen Regenwald gelegen und umfasst 168 haTaman Safari Indonesia, auf peterdickinson.hubpages.com. Wie in anderen Safariparks wird der Safariteil mit seinen Tieranlagen mit dem Fahrzeug befahren. Es gibt einen Bereich mit den Herbivoren wie Elefanten, Giraffen, Kamelen u.a. sowie einen weiteren mit den Carnivoren wie etwa Löwen und Bären, wo die Fenster unbedingt geschlossen bleiben sollten. Ein weiterer Teil ist ein Erholungs- und FreizeitparkTaman Safari Indonesia, auf bogortravelguide.com. Es wird auch eine informative "Elefantenshow" dargeboten mit anschließender VorführungTaman Safari Indonesia, auf peterdickinson.hubpages.com. So werden auch die Malkünste der Elefanten auf T-Shirts dargeboten. Auch Elefantenreiten für Besucher ist möglichSee The Wild In Taman Safari Indonesia, auf www.exploresunda.com. Der Safaripark ist auch im Naturschutz engagiert und züchtet neben der Unterstützung für wildlebende Elefanten u.a. auch den Sumatra-ElefantenConservation, auf bogor.tamansafari.com. So wurden bis Anfang 2011 achtzehn Kälber im Safaripark geboren. Das achtzehnte, ein Bullkalb mit dem Namen "Januar", kam am 03.01.2011 dort zur WeltJanuar, 18 elephant births at Taman Safari Indonesia Bogor, auf www.tamansafari.com. Ein Jahr später wurde ein weiteres Kalb einer 51jährige Kuh namens Nila geborenElephant, 51-years-old, gives birth in Taman Safari, auf www.thejakartapost.com, im April 2013 ein Kuhkalb, das Kartini genannt wurdeEndangered Sumatran elephant born in captivity, auf articles.timesofindia.indiatimes.com. Im Safaripark Bogor wurden auch die beiden Sumatrakühe Nova und Cynthia geboren, die als Kälber 1996 nach Deutschland kamen, sowie die Jungtiere Annie und Valentino, die vier- bzw. fünfjährig ins belgische Pairi Daiza gebracht wurden, wo Annie im Frühjahr 2013 nach einer langwierigen Geburt wie ihr Kalb gestorben ist. 'Taman Safari Indonesia II, Prigen, Java' Südlich von Surabaya, der Hauptstadt der Provinz Ostjava, liegt der Taman Safari Indonesia II. Er wird beschrieben als Zweigstelle des Taman Safari in BogorWELCOME TO TAMAN SAFARI INDONESIA II, auf www.eastjava.com, gilt aber als einer der größten Safariparks in AsienTaman Safari Indonesia II Prigen, auf tamansafari2.net. Er ist im Nationalpark Mount Arjuna im Dorf Jatiarjo im Distrikt Prigen und umfasst etwa 350 haTaman Safari Indonesia II Prigen, auf www.gamawisata.com. Wie in Bogor ist der Safariteil mit dem Fahrzeug zu befahren, um die freilaufenden Tiere aus der Nähe zu sehenBerkunjung Ke Taman Safari Indonesia II Prigen, Besucherbericht mit Fotos auf teamtouring.net. Auch in diesem Teil halten sich Elefanten auf, die nahe an die Straße herankommen könnenGajah Sumatera, Akrab Dan Bersahabat, auf tamansafari2.net. Wie in den anderen indonesischen Zoos handelt es sich um die Sumatra-Elefanten, für die der Safaripark auch das Zuchtbuch führt und deren Zucht er selbst erfolgreich betreiben sollTaman Safari Indonesia II Prigen, auf tamansafari2.net. Der Park versteht sich anscheinend auch als Vermittler zum Verständnis der Tiere, die ihn freier Wildbahn (aufgrund der wachsenden Konflikte mit den Menschen) eher als feindselig und aggressiv wahrgenommen werdenGajah Sumatera, Akrab Dan Bersahabat, auf tamansafari2.net. Daher gibt es für die Besucher auch einen Vorführungsteil mit Elefanten, die “The Elephant Education Show” für Kinder und Erwachsene genannt wird und zweimal täglich auf dem "Elefantenplatz" stattfindetEbd.. Dort wird auch über den Konflikt auf Sumatra berichtetTaman Safari Indonesia 2, auf www.wisatamalang.com. Das Programm des Safariparks schließt das Füttern der Elefanten durch die Besucher und das Reiten auf den ElefantenGajah Sumatera “The Sumateran Elephant” di Taman Safari Indonesia II Prigen, auf prayogo.net ein. Die Zahl der Tiere ist nicht bekannt, auf einem Foto sind im mindesten fünf (berittene) Elefanten zugleich zu sehenGajah Sumatera, Akrab Dan Bersahabat, auf tamansafari2.net. 'Zoo Gembira Loka, Yogyakarta, Java' Der Zoo Gembira Loka in Yogyakarta ist der einzige Zoo dieser Stadt. Die ursprüngliche Idee zur Errichtung eines Unterhaltungsortes (Gembira Loka = Glücksort) stammt vom Sultan Hamengkubuwono VIII. im Jahr 1933. Allerdings wurde der Zoo erst 1953 realisiertThe Gembira Loka Zoo Park of Yogyakarta, Indonesia, auf framelessworld.com. Der Zoo ist zu einem guten Teil ein Vergnügungspark, wo es etliche Spiel- und Fahrmöglichkeiten gibt, etwa mit einem Boot den Park zu durchquerenGEMBIRA LOKA ZOO, Offering Educational Tourism for Children, auf www.tourjogja.com. Auf dem Gelände gibt es auch ein MuseumEbd.. Der Zooteil bietet die Ansicht von 325 TierartenYogyakarta Zoo, auf www.zoos.org, u.a. von Komodo-Waranen (Komodo-Drachen), die gezüchtet werdenYogyakarta Tourist Attractions and Sightseeing (Yogyakarta, Central Java, Indonesia, ID), auf www.yogyakartaa.world-guides.com, Schlangen, Schildkröten und TapirenThe Gembira Loka Zoo Park of Yogyakarta, Indonesia, Fotos auf framelessworld.com. Aber auch die größeren Attraktionen wie Tiger, Nashörner und Orang-Utans sind zu sehenYogyakarta Tourist Attractions and Sightseeing (Yogyakarta, Central Java, Indonesia, ID), auf www.yogyakartaa.world-guides.com. Vom Erdbeben auf Java im Mai 2006 wurde der Zoo teilweise verwüstetGembira Loka Zoo, auf peterdickinson.hubpages.com. Der Zoo hielt in jenem Jahr fünf Elefanten in zwei verschiedenen Anlagen, wobei die Tiere an einer Stelle unter den offenen Tierhäusern angekettet waren und sich daher in den Gehegen nicht frei bewegen konntenEbd.. Die Anlagen sind kahl und von einem Trockengraben umgebenBeautiful Elephant in Gembira Loka Zoo Yogyakarta, Indonesia, auf www.flixya.com, über den die Tiere auch zu füttern sindAn elephant eats cucumber,Gembira Loka, auf www.flickr.com. Es wird im Zoo auch Elefantenreiten angeboten, wofür zumindest auch ein Bulle zur Verfügung stehtNaik Gajah, auf www.flickr.comat Gembira Loka Zoo, auf www.flickr.com. Ein Bericht bom Februar 2012 über die Teilnahme von vier Elefanten des Zoos benennt diese mit Cempaka, Subaya, Nyi Gilang und Ki ArgoGembira Loka Zoo Elephants Brighten Up Gerebeg Tradition of Keraton Yogyakarta, auf gembiralokazoo.com. Im Januar 2012 wird von sechs Elefanten im Zoo berichtet, vier Kühen und zwei Bullen, von einer namens Inta sich vergeblich um die Paarung mit der älteren Subaya bemühteElephant Of Gembira Loka Zoo Entered A Period Of Lust, auf gembiralokazoo.com. 'Zoo Mangkang, Semarang, Java' Der ursprüngliche Zoo der mitteljavanischen Stadt Semarang ist in den letzten dreißig Jahren drei Mal umgezogenSemarang Zoo, auf peterdickinson.hubpages.com, so dass der Zoo nun außerhalb der Stadt in dem Ort Mangkang an der Zufahrtsstraße nach Semarang und damit gut erreichbar liegtBonbin Semarang, auf semarangan.loenpia.net. Früher war er auch als Tinjomoyo-Zoo bekanntTinjomoyo Zoo Semarang, auf www.asiarooms.com. Die Zahl der dort gehaltenen Tiere variiert zwischen 300Semarang Zoo, auf peterdickinson.hubpages.com und 150 Tieren aus 40 ArtenMangkang Zoo Semarang Alternative Tourism, auf tourism-semarang.blogspot.de. Zu den Tieren gehören Schlangen, Hirsche, Tiger, LöwenEbd. und Orang-UtansI AM DADO, THE KING OF MANGKANG, auf www.orangutanprotection.com. Die Tiere werden in Käfigen gehalten, die als furchtbar klein beschrieben werden und zudem in zu bunten Farben ausgelegt sindSemarang Zoo, auf peterdickinson.hubpages.com. Es gibt einem Bericht von 2006 zufolge auch keine Zooaufsicht, die die Fütterung der Tiere mit ungeeigneten Speisen und Plastikverpackungen unterbindetEbd.. Es wird auch von Elefanten im Zoo Mangkang berichtet. So wird im Zoo Elefantenreiten für die zahlreichenEbd. Besucher angebotenMangkang Zoo Semarang Alternative Tourism, auf tourism-semarang.blogspot.de. Eine genaue Zahl ist nicht bekannt, es wird ein Elefantenpaar dort vermutetDatabase of the Asian Elephants, Asia, Indonesia, auf www.asianelephant.net. Es wird von einem Elefanten namens Sekar im Zoo berichtetBonbin Semarang, auf semaranga.loenpia.net, der dem nebenstehenden Foto zufolge ein Bulle ist. Ein Elefant des Zoos (oder der einzige) lebt in einer kleinen Anlage und ist angekettet, er kann sich nur etwas vor- und zurückbewegen und machte auf einige Besucher einen traurigen EindruckGajah dirantai di kebun Binatang Semarang, auf kangkaryomenulis.blogspot.de. 'Zoo Ragunan, Jakarta, Java' Die indonesische Hauptstadt Jakarta verfügt über einen eigenen Zoo in Südjakarta. Er verfügt über eine großen Baumbestand inmitten des Stadtgebietes. Der Zoo ist Nachfolger eines 1864 gegründeten Stadtzoos namens "Planten en Dierentuin" von 10 ha Größe. 1966 wurde dann der "Kebun Binatang Ragunan" mit 30 ha Fläche im Distrikt Pasar Minggu eröffnetRagunan Zoo, auf www.indonesia-travel-guide.com. Nach Angaben von "PETA Asia-Pacific" umfasst der gesamte Park heute 147 haRagunan Zoo: Pitiful Animal Prison, auf action.petaasiapacific.com. Im Zoo werden auch Elefanten gehalten, die der Sumatra-Unterart zugerechnet werdenFile:Sumatra elephant Ragunan Zoo 3.JPG, Foto auf en.wikipedia.orgBaby elephants big gift to Jakartans, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Beobachter sprachen von ungefähr zehnRagunan Zoo: Pitiful Animal Prison, auf action.petaasiapacific.com oder zehn bis zwölf TierenVacation to Jakarta Zoo Ragunan, auf hardiannazief.com, nach jüngsten Angaben leben dort 14 ElefantenBaby elephants big gift to Jakartans, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit zum Elefantenreiten, zumindest für KinderEbd."Jakarta: Ragunan zoo", auf members.virtualtourist.com (s. auch Bild 4) und zumindest am SonntagRagunan Zoo, Other attractions, auf en.wikipedia.org, nach Angaben von PETA täglichRagunan Zoo: Pitiful Animal Prison, auf action.petaasiapacific.com. Das Angebot der Elefantenritte scheint sehr beliebt zu seinRagunan zoo: Not so rosy, Foto mit Bildunterschrift auf www.thejakartapost.com. PETA beschreibt den Zustand der Elefanten als bedauernswert. Beobachter der Organisation erzählen von einem Elefanten, der auf kleinstem Raum abgetrennt von den anderen seinen Kopf gegen das verschlossene Tor stößt und sich dabei verletztEbd.S. auch Ragunan zoo: Not so rosy, auf www.thejakartapost.comVgl. Video vom depressiven Elefanten: Depression elephant @ ragunan, Jakarta, mit Kommentar, auf www.youtube.com. Zwei andere Elefanten wären während der Beobachtung im Hintergrund eines anderen Geheges angekettet gewesen und hätten sich nicht viel bewegen könnenRagunan Zoo: Pitiful Animal Prison, auf action.petaasiapacific.com. Die Anlage oder die verschiedenen Teile der Anlagen für die Elefanten lassen sich anhand der verschiedenen Bilder nicht genau beschreiben. Während eine Anlage von Steinen und angrenzendem Graben abgegrenzt wirdS. die Elefantenfotos auf Category:Ragunan Zoo, auf commons.wikimedia.org, zeigen andere einen abgeflachten Rand, auf den die Elefanten treten können, mit anschließendem GrabenElephant at Ragunan Zoo, auf www.panoramio.comThe Elephant in Ragunan Zoo, auf www.trekearth.com, diese wiederum mit kahlem Erd- oder Betonboden oder auch mit GrasflächenSumatran Elephants are in Ragunan Jakarta Zoo, auf en.eyeka.asiaElephant at Ragunan Zoo, South Jakarta, Video auf www.twidvid.com. Zumindest ein Bulle war auszumachenThe Elephant in Ragunan Zoo, auf www.trekearth.comDepression elephant @ ragunan, Jakarta, auf www.youtube.com, Kälber hingegen nicht. Erst im Herbst 2013 wurden wieder zwei Kälber geboren, nachdem zuletzt eine Kuh 1999 geboren worden war. Die 1999 geborene Agustin brachte im Oktober ein Bullkalb zur Welt, das vorläufig Okto genannt wurde, ihre Mutter Mulyani gebar Anfang Dezember ein weiteres Kuhkalb, das den provisorischen Namen Desi erhieltBaby elephants big gift to Jakartans, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Damit stieg die Zahl der Elefanten im Ragunan Zoo auf vierzehn. 'Zoo Surabaya, Java' In der Hauptstadt der Provinz Ostjava (Java Timur) gibt es ebenfalls einen Zoo. Dieser wird als größter Zoo in Südostasien bezeichnetSurabaya Zoo / Kebun Binatang Surabaya (KBS), auf www.eastjava.com. Er wurde 1916 errichtet und zog 1920 an seinen jetzigen PlatzSurabaya Zoo, auf peterdickinson.hubpages.com. Im November 2011 wurden mehr als 4.000 Tiere gehaltenMore animals at Surabaya Zoo on the brink of death, auf www.thejakartapost.com, dazu gehören gehören auch im Zoo gezüchtete Komodo-Warane (Drachen)Surabaya Zoo, auf peterdickinson.hubpages.com. Ähnlich wie in Jakarta liegt die Zahl der Elefanten bei etwa zehn TierenBeing vetted, mit Foto auf www.globaltimes.cn, wobei einer von ihnen, eine Kuh namens Fitri, im Juli 2011 wegen geschwollener Beingelenke erkrankt warEbd.. In anderem Zusammenhang wird ein Krankheitsfall wegen eines Fußleidens genanntMore animals at Surabaya Zoo on the brink of death, auf www.thejakartapost.com. Die Zahl Zehn wurde Ende 2010 durch die Geburt eines gesunden Bullkalbes erreicht, einem Sohn der Kuh Lembang aus dem Circus Holiday und des Bullen Doa aus dem Wai-Kambas-Trainingszentrum auf SumatraSurabaya Zoo Celebrates Healthy Elephant Birth, auf www.thejakartaglobe.com. Auch die Elefanten im Kebun Bintanang Surabaya (KBS) stammen aus Sumatra. Im Park wird auch Elefantenreiten angeboten, was als Attraktion auch beworben wirdSurabaya Zoo South Asia s Largest Habitat of Wild Animals, auf www.hicow.com:"Visitors who would love to get on the back of the biggest mammal on earth will have the chance to have an exhilarating elephant back ride ...".. Allerdings ist im März 1994 ein Elefant während eines Rittes durchgedreht, hat die Familie, die auf ihm ritt, abgeworfen, auf ihnen herumgetrampelt und weitere Personen bei einer wilden Tour durch den Zoo verletztThe following is a partial listing of rampages by captive elephants since 1990, auf circuswatchwa.org, S. 5. Daneben wird teilweise angegeben, die Elefanten wären auch für Showaufführungen herangezogen und mit Schlägen zu bestimmten Tricks genötigt wordenEndangered Species, Elephants, auf www.allaboutanimals.org.uk. Auch von der Surabaya-Touristik werden Showeinsätze der Elefanten genanntSurabaya Zoo (Kebun Binatang / Kebun Bonbin), auf www.surabaya.world-guides.com. Die Anlage ist relativ klein, die Elefanten sollen sich aber frei über das Gelände bewegen können. Auch im recht öden BetonhausFoto s. Asian elephants at the Surabaya Zoo, Foto 2 auf www.asianelephant.net der Elefanten werden die Tiere nicht generell angekettetSurabaya Zoo, auf peterdickonson.hubpages.com. Neben der spärlich bewachsenen Fläche der Anlage, die aber immerhin Bäume als Schattenspender aufweist, gibt es auch offene Unterstände für die Tiere, die eventuell für die Reitelefanten vorgesehen sind[Asian elephants at the Surabaya Zoo, Foto 1 auf www.asianelephant.net, allerdings ebenso für das neugeborene Kalb und seine MutterElephant Calf Born at Surabaya Zoo, auf www.demotix.com. 'Bali Safari & Marine Park in Lebih, Bali' Der von der Organisation Taman Safari Indonesia betriebene Bali Safari & Marine Park an der Südwestküste Balis ist einer von mehreren Einrichtungen der Safaripark-Gesellschaft, die auch mehrere (sechs) Elefanten-Trainingscenter auf SumatraAnimal Attraction, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com sowie den bekannten Park in Bogor auf JavaTaman Safari : Where Wild Animals Roam Free, auf www.indonesia.travel. unterhält. Der Park auf Bali gliedert sich in mehrere Teile und bietet Besuchern neben einer "Fun Zone" auch verschiedene Restaurationen, Einblicke in die balinesische Kultur sowie verschiedene Tieranlagen zum Betrachten anInteraktive Karte des Park mit verschiedenen Angeboten auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. Für die Elefanten gibt es ein eigenes "Dorf" (Kampung Gajah), wo nach Parkangaben pensionierte und andere Arbeitselefanten in einem "Sanctuary" lebenKampung Gajah (Elephant Village), auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. Im Dorf leben zwanzigElephant Show, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com, nach anderen Angaben 33 ElefantenLeave Your Elephant at Bali's Door, auf www.balidiscovery.com. Die Haltung wird auf die Bestandserhaltung des Sumatra-Elefanten zurückgeführt, für die sich Taman Safari Indonesia seit 1985 einsetzt und sich auch für Reduktion der Konflikte zwischen Mensch und Elefant auf Sumatra engagiertElephant Show, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. Kampung Gajah bietet Besuchern die Möglichkeit, eine Elefantenshow zu sehen, die "Elephant Conservation and Educational Show" genannt wirdShow Schedule, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. Außerdem kann man neben Kamelen auch auf Elefanten reiten und damit den Afrikateil des Parks mit frei umherlaufenden Zebras und Nashörner besuchenElephant Back Safari, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. Im Februar 2011 wurde der zweite Geburtstag von zwei Elefantenkälben (Valentine und Airawata) begangen, die im Safari- und Marinepark geboren wurden. Die Mütter werden Tini und Asri genanntElephantastic Party, auf www.balisafarimarinepark.com. 'Zoo(park) Bali in Singapadu, Bali' Im Süden von Ubud liegt das Dorf Singapadu mit dem "Bali Zoo" (oder Bali Zoo Park), der von Anak Agung Gede Putra betrieben wirdWelcoming Elephants at Bali Zoo, auf ubudvillasonline.com. Der Zoo war einer der vier Einrichtungen, die den Import weiterer Elefanten von Sumatra nach Bali betrieben habenFour Bali Parks Hope To Draw Tourists With Imported Elephants, auf www.thejakartaglobe.com. Bis dahin gab es in dem Zoo keine ElefantenSumatran Elephants and Tigers now at Bali Zoo!, auf www.sosimpleholidayswaps.com. Von den vierzehn beantragten und vom nationalen Forstministerium genehmigten Sumatra-Elefanten trafen am 15.08.2011 sechs Exemplare im Zoo Bali ein. Gleich nach dem Abladen der Elefanten wurden sie von benachbarten Einwohnern zum Baden geführtEbd.. Nach Meldungen beschäftigt der Inhaber insbesondere lokale Mitarbeiter und hat mit der Ankunft der sechs Elefanten bereits 24 neue Elefantenpfleger eingestelltEbd.Welcoming Elephants at Bali Zoo, auf ubudvillasonline.com. Schon ab September 2011 und später wurde von ElefantenrittenElephant Ride at Bali Zoo, auf www.flickr.com im Zoo Bali berichtetBali Zoo: Traveller Reviews, auf www.tripadadvisor.co.uk, wie es von vornherein geplant warFour Bali Parks Hope To Draw Tourists With Imported Elephants, auf www.thejakartaglobe.com. Literatur *Bali Adventure Tours: Adventure Guide (Prospekt zum Elephant Safari Park in Taro, Bali). Weblinks *Bambang Suprayogi, Jito Sugardjito and Ronald P.H. Lilley: Management of Sumatran elephants in Indonesia: Problems and challenges, auf www.fao.org. *Wahdi Azmi, Donny Gunaryadi: Current Status of Asian Elephants in Indonesia, in: Gajah 35 (2011), S. 55-61, auf http://www.asesg.org/PDFfiles/2012/35-55-Azmi.pdf. *Elephants in Indonesia, auf www.eleaid.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asien